Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing an acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystal and a vibrational crystal without the need for a separate external signal source or stimulation being applied to a bearing, a bearing housing, or a general machine enclosure.
Background Art
Acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystals and vibration crystals are secured directly to one of a bearing, a bearing housing, or the associated machine. In order to ensure that the acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystals and vibration crystals are properly secured in position, an external signal was applied using a separate sensor or secondary acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystal with a signal generator. An alternative method to determine if the acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystal is properly secured in position would be to excite the bearing by tapping the bearing with a metallic object. These solutions require the use of additional components, additional set up equipment, and necessitates extra time.
What is desired is a system and respective method of use for reducing additional components and/or equipment to verify proper installation of an acoustic emission (AE) piezoelectric crystal upon a bearing, a bearing housing, or an associated machine.